Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks
In 1976, Genesis of the Daleks was released by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks. 1976 First Edition Cover blurb The place: Skaro Time: The Birth of the Daleks After a thousand years of futile war against the Thals, DAVROS has perfected the physical form that will carry his race into eternity - the dreaded DALEK. Without feeling, conscience or pity, the Dalek is programmed to EXTERMINATE. At the command of the Time Lords, DOCTOR WHO travels back through time in an effort to totally destroy this terrible menace of the future. But even the Doctor cannot always win... Users who have this in their collection 1978 Reprint Cover blurb The place: Skaro Time: The Birth of the Daleks After a thousand years of futile war against the Thals, DAVROS has perfected the physical form that will carry his race into eternity - the dreaded DALEK. Without feeling, conscience or pity, the Dalek is programmed to EXTERMINATE. At the command of the Time Lords, DOCTOR WHO travels back through time in an effort to totally destroy this terrible menace of the future. But even the Doctor cannot always win... Users who have this in their collection *Dascott 1979 Pinnacle edition Cover blurb DALEKS Doctor Who is given the chance of his lifetime, the incredible chance to eliminate his most deadly enemy, the Daleks. Sent to Skaro, the home planet of their creation, at a point in time just before their existence. Doctor Who's sole mission is to prevent the Daleks' birth - or at the very least, alter their genetic development. DALEKS But the Time Lords and Doctor Who had not anticipated the single-minded obsession of the brilliant scientist Davros - a man determined to give his invention, the Daleks, destructive powers and a ruthless intelligence, a man determined to destroy. And least of all did they expect the baby Daleks to turn on their inventor... on the entire city... and prematurely on Doctor Who. DALEKS Users who have this in their collection 1991 reprint Cover blurb 'ALIEN.' CROAKED THE DALEK SUDDENLY. 'EXTERMINATE!' SLOWLY THE GUN STICK RAISED UNTIL IT WAS POINTING STRAIGHT AT THE DOCTOR... Skaro, a scarred, ravaged planet, where the war between the Thals and the Kaleds is reaching its final stages. And Davros, the Kaleds' greatest mind, has finally perfected the machine which will house the mutated creatures into which the Kaleds will finally evolve... The Daleks are about to be born, and the Doctor is sent back through time in an attempt to destroy utterly this terrible threat to the future... Doctor Who - Genesis of the Daleks was first broadcast in 1975 and was written by Terry Nation, the creator of the Daleks. This novelization is by Terrance Dicks, who was script editor of the series for five years; he is also the author of Exodus, the second novel in the TIMEWYRM series of original Doctor Who fiction. Users who have this in their collection *TARDIS2010 Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books